Better than Theft
by grifterandthief
Summary: "Leave it to our kid to come during a con." "Maybe the ear buds shouldn't of gone offline after I heard gunshots." A follow up to "a Scene they Never thought they'd see" but can be read completely separately.


**Hi there! This is the second part of the little post-series series I have going on! This is right after "The Scene They Never Thought They'd See," which I uploaded recently. So here's the next part of that story I tried out.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Leverage it would be on air and the OT3 would be canon.**

"I told you it would be a year, didn't I?"

"Well it's only been ten months, so technically I would of won that bet Nate." Sophie reminded as they walked down the white hallways of a hospital. "Lilly, don't run." She scolded her one year old anxiously ran towards the room that held her favorite Aunt Parker. "are you sure you're okay with being here?"

Yes, it was true that Hospitals made Nate more anxious than anything else, bringing back more bad memories than he cares to remember. However, as of late, all his memories in hospitals had been filled with much more joy and life than ever before.

"I'm fine Sophie, besides. This is for Parker. I can put up with it for her." He tossed the empty coffee cup before rounding the corner into their 'daughter's' room. "So..lets see it." Nate used as his announcement that he was entering the room, Sophie and Lilly following close behind.

"Him. Lets see him." Eliot corrected, the smile on his face not faltering when the others entered the room. "it's a him."

Parker sat in the bed, legs crossed lotus style, the small child cradled in the crook of her arm. Hardison sat closer to the foot of the bed, snapping picture after picture of the baby on his newest phone. It was a novelty to them- family. And while it was a wonderful day for them, the fear of this baby being raised the way they were loomed over their heads.

"Let me hold him" Sophie extended her arms approaching the young thief. "Give him to Aunt Sophie." She cooed, taking the sleeping infant from Parker's giving arms. "he's so precious- I can definetly see Parker. And a bit of..um.." There it was. The unanswered question; Was this the Hacker or the Hitter's baby.

"Hardison." Parker and Eliot confirmed simultaneously, both sending a grin at the hacker who gave his own smile. The two foster kids had their own little one now. It was surreal.

"That just means the next one has to be Eliot's." Parker told everyone simply, as if it were as easy as that. "Gotta keep things fair. And now that we have a hacker, we'll need some muscle too."

"the next one? You're already planning on a next one?" Sophie's mouth gaped in surprise. "Well, I'm sure it's not so bad when you only have a four hour labor." That was what frustrated her the most. Nineteen hours of agonizing labor, for a six pound little girl, while Parker went through a mere four hours for a nearly nine pound boy. Where was the fairness in that.

"Doctor said it's probably from all that 'gymnast training'" Hardison quoted, using his fingers as emphasis. "Who knew that flexy body was good for somethin' other than stealing the worlds most valuable objects?" He teased, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "he's big for being two weeks early. Imagine if he came on time. Leave it to our kid to come while we're on a con."

"I think you both know it's good for much more than crawling through air ducts." Parker joked at both Hardison and Eliot with a wink, causing Nate to choke and nearly drop Lilly. "If your ear buds hadn't gone off air after I heard gunshots then maybe I wouldn't of gone into labor."

Clearing his throat, trying to regain some dignity, Nate took the baby from Sophie's arms, allowing Lilly to run to her mother who gladly held the energetic one year old. Though, it made them uneasy that Parker was still working jobs while pregnant, he tried to ignore that fact for now. She'd be lectured later. "So, what's our little Hacker's name?"

"Cameron. Like..Cameras. What Alec hacks into." Parker laughed at her own punny name that she gave the child. "Cameron Nathan Hardison. Since the three of us never would of gotten together hadn't it been for you." She admitted, watching the faces of the mastermind and grifter change to the news. "but you know…I think he's gonna be our thief. Since Lilly bug is already our Grifter." Parker teased, blowing a kiss at the toddler.

"Come on mama, look at him." Hardison rebuttled. "He's already almost as big as you. He'll be too big for an airduct by the time he's three."

"Maybe he'll be my hitter then." Eliot uncrossed his arms as he took Lilly into his arms. "He's got a strong look to him. It's a very distinct look that a hitter's got, and I see it in this one."

"No way is he gonna be all punchy. He's got long fingers for typing." Alec disagreed, nudging eliot's shoulder. "Hey, maybe Miss Lilly here will be the fighter."

The strong looks of disapproval from Sophie and Nate met this idea, that was quickly shut down by Eliot. "You kidding man? She's had us wrapped around her finger since birth. She's the perfect little manipulator. A natural grifter."

Sophie responded to this with pride, kissing her daughter's cheek. "What do you say to that, Lilly? Are you going to rob the louvre of all it's treasures just like mommy?"

"I think not. If you remember, Mrs. Ford. I know what happens between Grifters and Insurance Investigators. Do you really think I'll let this one into that?" Nate joked, handing Cameron back to Parker before wrapping his arm around Sophie's shoulder. "What do you say we go get some chocolate for Parker, eh, Lilly?" He suggested to the toddler, who nodded excitedly.

"I'll come with..I have some new baby food recipes for Lilly I want to talk to you about." He nodded at Hardison and Parker, pointing at the bottle on the bedside table. "He needs that in fifteen minutes." Of course- Eliot had to keep the schedule for them. Their life would be even more chaotic if he didn't.

"Got it. Don't feed the baby in 15 minutes." Parker replied with a thumbs up, sure to hit a nerve of her favorite hitter.

"Parker- I.. there's something wrong with you." He shook his head, though the statement was filled with affection rather than disgust. "fifteen minutes."

With that, Eliot followed Sophie and Nate, carrying little Lilly who had thrown herself at him.

"So, Eliot. How's it feel?" Nate asked the younger man, blue eyes meeting his.

"How's what feel?" Eliot raised a brow, turning his attention from the little girl and earning a dissatisfied shriek.

"You know..being a dad. First time."

"What are you talkin' about. I ain't a dad." Eliot shook his head, the tiniest trace of disappointment lacing into his voice.

"What do you mean, Eliot! Of course you are." Sophie disputed, shaking her head. "You're as much a part of that baby's life as Hardison and Parker. So what if he isn't your son genetically. Do you really think that he's going to grow up with a Mommy, a Daddy and an Eliot? No. I think you know that, though, Eliot."

"I feel like I'm taking this away from Alec." He admitted. "It's like I'm trying to claim credit for his kid. Like I'm trying to take this away from him." Eliot shook his head, ashamed. "This should be between Alec and Parker. It's their kid. It feels wrong, man. To be pretending to be the dad to another man's baby."

Nate nodded in understanding. "Would you feel like Alec was invading on your day. That he was stepping over _his_ boundaries if you had switched places?" Before Eliot could dispute, Nate cut him off. "Of course not. You'd want him there. Because as far as you'd be concerned, that would be his baby too. He'd also be a parent. You can be sure, that he isn't thinking you're trying to take his place. He thinks your as happy as he is." Nate gave Sophie a knowing look. "Do you love them, Eliot?"

"More than anything." It was sincere. What else, besides them, did Eliot have?

"Then you know you're being absolutely ridiculous." Sophie shook her head. "You should be back in there. God knows someone has to help those two take care of a baby. Parker is probably figuring out how to strap him to a harness as we speak." The thought was comical, but also a very possible situation. "Go, Eliot. Be with your family." Sophie waved him off as she took Lilly from him.

Eliot gave them both a thankful smile, and turned to go back to Parker and Alec, nodding at them. "thanks. Both of you." He took one step before turning around briefly. "You know you promised Parker chocolate. I wouldn't be long if I were you."

Nate and Sophie laughed, nodding at him before heading down the hall.

"They grow up so fast." Sophie mused, leading them down the hallway to the gift shop.

"There's a whole lot more of growing up to do around here now."

After all, they had a whole new generation of Leverage Incorporated started.


End file.
